Game Modes
The mercenaries are limited to their first-person perspective, relying on their weaponry and allies to survive against the dinosaur threat. Mercenaries move from objective to objective, destroying any and all dangers along the way. The mercenary team has been dispatched to regain control over the island. The mercenaries must travel through the dangerous wilderness to reach important abandoned facilities, in order to re-establish them. The dinosaurs play from a third-person perspective and are much more aware of their surroundings. Each dinosaur class hunts differently, some by sheer size and strength and others by relentless speed. Stalking through the jungles, fields, and skies to hunt their mercenary prey. Team Deathmatch Humans in one corner, dinosaurs in the other; time is of the essence as only 1 side will emerge victorious in fast paced combat where the smallest action can tip the balance in your favor, or lead to your doom. This is Primal Carnage Team Deathmatch, where players must work together to survive. Humans must watch each other's backs and keep a keen lookout as death and danger could spring from around any corner, leap from any bush or drop out of the skies without a moment's notice. Keep your weapons loaded and your eyes open and you may just stand a chance at survival in this harsh and unforgiving place. Dinosaurs have a much different problem to face, GUNS. As fearsome and vicious as even the most voracious Tyrannosaurus is, even they can be brought down under a hailstorm of lead from concentrated weapons fire. Dinosaurs must use cunning, deception, distraction, and teamwork to outwit their human adversaries and exploit their weaknesses to emerge victorious. Team Deathmatch will launch with five large and varied maps (Utility Base, The Docks, Airbase, The Falls, and the Forest Chasm) in which to engage in combat. From the lush jungles deep in the heart of the island to the shores of abandoned dockyards players will fight in different environments, time of day and weather conditions, each presenting new challenges and opportunities to each team, who must adjust their strategies to suit their situation and location. Get To The Chopper Get To The Chopper is where a team of humans must fend off ravenous dinosaurs on the way to a helicopter at an extraction point. Get To The Chopper takes place on a new map, Downpour, a rainy jungle setting. Downpour is the home of a new addition to Primal Carnage's family of terrible lizards, the Spinosaurus, whose ferocious bite can kill in one hit. The Spinosaurus in only available in Get To The Chopper; developer Lukewarm Media will release a paid version of Spinosaurus for use in team deathmatch modes later this month. Today's free DLC also includes a modification of the existing Docks map, and other new ones will be available in future updates. Lukewarm Media founder Ashton Anderson said November that Get To The Chopper will be "first of several additional game modes that will be offered absolutely free to our players." The update was originally planned to be released that month. Capture the Egg Category:Game Modes